


Dragon Janken

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Foot Fetish, Gambling, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu and Sting make a bet on a game of Janken. Natsu loses and has to be Sting's slave for a day. This is a dream come true for Sting so he's gonna make good use of this chance. Tier 3





	Dragon Janken

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Janken

Natsu and Sting make a bet on a game of Janken. Natsu loses and has to be Sting's slave for a day. This is a dream come true for Sting so he's gonna make good use of this chance. Tier 3

-x-

Sting has had a thing for Natsu Dragneel ever since he was a kid. Meeting the man only fueled his desire, he wanted his chance to dominate the fire dragon slayer but the male was just too strong.

It was that very strength that made Sting want him. He had a wall scroll of the fire wizard on his wall. It was a turn shot so you got to see Natsu's abs and pecs, and his glorious booty in one photo.

Sting kissed the photo, and pulled his cock. “Ohh Natsu, give me the chance I'll show you how great a lover I can be.” He whipped out his huge 12 inch dick. He stroked himself as he marveled at the photo. “Mmhhhmm, Natsu what I would do to you if you just let me make you mine. If only I could get one chance.”

He stroked himself faster and faster. His pre was spread all over his big cock. “Natsu, Natsu, Natsu,” he chanted his beloved's name like a mantra. His cock pulsed and his balls lurched. He quickly covered the head of his cock with his hand as to not ruin his picture. The seed backlashes and soaked his crotch and both his hands.

Grabbing some tissues he cleaned himself up. It was a pain, it'd be hotter if Natsu licked him clean. 'How can I make him mine, I'm not strong enough yet…' he was suddenly struck with an idea. 'There is always that…' he smirked and his cock hardened. 'Just wait Natsu you will be mine!'

The next day…

Sting went over to Fairy Tail Guild. “I want to challenge Natsu Dragneel to a game of Janken!” he called.

Natsu blinked in surprise. “Sure what are the stakes?” he cracked his knuckles.

“How about loser has to be the others slave for the day?” he smiled.

“That right, sounds interesting let's do it.” Sting's heart skipped a beat.

“Okay let's do this,” he got into position. “Jan...”

“Ken...” Natsu says getting into position.

“Go!” they said in unison throwing their choice. Natsu won with Rock against Sting's scissors.

“Okay...Jan!”

“Ken!”

“Go!” Sting won with Paper against Natsu's Rock.

“Last Round!” they say and ready their throws.

“Janken Go!” Sting closed his eyes, he couldn't help it. When he peeked, he saw it...Natsu had thrown Paper and he had Scissors. 'I won?' he smiled. “I won!”

“Man that was really close.” Natsu rubbed the back of his head. “So you got a place in mind?”

Sting blushed. “Yeah, follow me!”

“Sure thing, master!” Natsu purred into his ear. Sting shivered, and felt his blood rush south.

Sting led them to his place. “Strip now!” he says. Natsu obeys, removing his scarf and placing it off to the side. He removes his vest, leaving his torso bare.

He licked his lips, eyes roaming over Natsu's form. The broad shoulders, sexy back, rock hard abs, and nice pecs. His pits were smooth, and even the few scars on the male's body were so sexy.

Sting was pitching a tent, even before Natsu began removing his pants. The fire dragon slayer kicked off his shoes exposing his big feet. Natsu lowered his pants revealing his boxers. The blonde let out a growl.

Natsu always wore such baggy pants, but holy fuck his underwear was tight. That plump booty was hugged by the garment, only getting tighter as Natsu bent over to remove his pants.

He blushed as he removed his underwear though. His cock was in a semi hard state. He was 6 inches long, but his balls were quite large. Fire dragons weren't known for length, but girth to help increase the friction. That, and the insides so warm, they are legendary.

Sting took a breath, to calm himself. Natsu was naked before him, and he was itching to touch. He was smooth all the way down, perhaps his flames kept him so sexily smooth. He wanted to run his fingers over the muscled flesh, feel the smooth skin and heat that radiated off him.

'First thing's first…' Sting sat down on his bed. He removed his shoes and exposed his feet. “Lick my feet!” He had to show off his dominance.

Natsu obeyed getting down and coming face to face with his feet. His sensitive nose could take in the natural musk. Natsu stuck his tongue out and licked along the sole of Sting's right foot. 'Hehehe, he actually tastes pretty good.'

He got into it lapping and working his tongue over the sole, the heel and balls of his foot. Sting shivered, toes flexing with each lick. Natsu moved up, and licked between his toes. Once he finished with the right foot he moved over to the left.

The male's tongue was so hot, it felt so good, everywhere he licked spread heat across his skin. Natsu wrapped his lips around the big toe and began to suck, he peeked up and looked Sting in the eye.

He shivered, and his penis twitched. As Natsu worshiped his feet, he started to strip, pulling off his top and working on his pants. Since he planned this he didn't wear any underwear.

Once his pants were down to his knees his cock sprang up and pulsed with need. Natsu looked up and froze. “Whoa...just wow!” Sting smirked at the lustful gaze directed at his cock.

Natsu's 6 incher pulsed, and Sting felt a surge of pride and lust in him. He lazily stroked himself. “You like what you see?” Natsu nodded. “Then come taste it!” he wagged his huge dick.

Natsu settled himself between Sting's legs, hands gliding up Sting's muscled thighs. He came face to face with the light dragon rod. It was huge, smelling of manly musk, yet had this purity to it's scent. It was so inviting, Natsu couldn't help but lean into it.

He rubbed his cheek against him, and Sting's penis pulsed in delight. “He likes me.” he kissed the tip, and began to lick his way down the large cock.

Cupping it, he bathed the dick in his saliva. His tongue caressing the sides, the underside, up and down tasting every inch that was offered. “Oh gods!” Sting arched his back, his cock pulsing in delight.

So warm, so wet, how he wanted to be inside what offered him so much pleasure. His hot breath ghosted over his penis, making him twitch and leak pre. Natsu moved back up, licking up the shaft to the fat head. “Suck my dick!”

Natsu obeyed, bringing his hot lips around the head. He started at the tip, licking the head while sucking on it. The tongue brushed the piss slit, coaxing more pre out. The fresh essence poured out of Sting's dick and into Natsu's waiting mouth.

Sting laced his fingers in Natsu's pink hair. The pinkette took this as a sign to go forward, and he sucked the male into his mouth. “Oh my...fuck!” he growled. Natsu's mouth was so hot, fitting of the fire dragon.

No gag reflex either as Natsu swallowed half his big dick. He was clearly going slow for the sake of taste. Sting couldn't help himself, he thrust his cock into his mouth. “Fuck yes!” he moans.

Natsu chokes slightly but recovers. His nose was buried in the thick nest of pubes, the heavy musk filled his senses and made his own penis pulse. “Mmmhhhmm!” he moaned around the cock, and it was Sting's turn to moan.

The fire dragon slayer begins to move, bobbing his head back and forth along his shaft. It was a hot show, watching his length appear and disappear into the others mouth. Natsu's sucks felt so good, like he was getting milked.

His steady suction and fast licks worked a little too well. Sting was not a quick shot by any means but everything just felt soo good so right. The act, with the person of his dreams, it was powerful overwhelming even.

“Ohhhhhh!” he came hard, his seed pouring down Natsu's throat with great force. The pinkette managed to pull up, catching the last few spurts on his tongue.

“So good!” Natsu, moaned, Sting's seed lighting a fire in his belly. His own penis pulsed with need.

“Natsu, let's 69, I want to suck your dick.” Sting ordered, and the fire dragon slayer moved into position. His hard prick right in front of Sting's face. It swayed sexily, and Sting's hunger made him lurch forward.

Sure enough, Natsu's dick was hot, he slurped and sucked on it as Natsu did the same to him. One hand fondled Sting's big balls, while the other stroked him as his mouth moved back and forth.

Sting's eager sucking was something Natsu wasn't expecting. Sting was sucking his cock with all the passion and desire. He was living the dream, bobbing his head and letting the big balls rest on his nose.

He was in heaven, the light dragon slayer practically salivating at the taste. His hands found the plump cheeks of the fire dragon slayer's ass. Squeezing groping and fondling the rear was like a dream come true. The actions making him lurch and cry out in pleasure.

It wasn't till one of his fingers tried to probe Natsu's ass, did the pinkette cry out and buck. His cock slipped from Sting's lips and he exploded, spraying his seed all over Sting's face.

“You made a mess, get up here and clean it!” he snapped, a little disappointed he didn't get to drink the slayer's seed. Natsu obeyed, turning around to face Sting, who looked rather sex with his face covered in cum.

Sting licked his lips as he turned getting a little taste of his seed, it was spicy, perfectly so not burn your tongue so. They were face to face and Natsu began to lick his own cum off the blonde's face.

Before he could swallow any of the cum though, Sting captured his lips and forced his tongue into his mouth. He took some of the seed, before dominating Natsu's mouth. His kisses were spicy to, Sting felt hot.

They broke apart for air. Sting put his hands behind his head panting. “Well, get to work!” he gestured to his exposed pits, hairy and sweaty.

Natsu hesitated, but had to obey. The male's musk was strong here, the aroma making Natsu's head spin. He got closer and stuck his tongue out hesitantly. His tongue dragged over the pit, feeling the hair brush over his tongue, the manly flavor hitting him.

Even to his own surprise he got excited his cock hardening at the taste. 'This is actually pretty good.' he licked from the left pit and moved over to the right.

With his left arm free to move Sting reached down and began preparing Natsu's ass. Light coating his fingers as he played with the manhole. One finger quickly became two and then three. “Ahh!” Natsu arched his back moaning.

His pits were clean so Natsu moved to suck on his perky nipple. Sting slipped in a fourth finger, to test his readiness. 'Alright!' his own cock was wet with pre and dragon fire saliva.

“Natsu-san, I'm gonna fuck you!” he shifts the dragon slayer onto his hands and knees.

“Whaa,” the male was dazed from anal stimulus. He was dazed, and barely felt it as Sting spread his cheeks exposing his cherry pink hole. Sting hotdogs his ass a bit, letting his pre run down his crack.

It fell into his hole bubbling as it sank into the void. The tip kissed his pucker, and begins to push in. “Fuck!” the two cry out in unison. Inch after glorious inch of Sting's holy rod plunged into Natsu's hot cavern.

“Oh my!” Sting was drooling as he buried his rod inside, his pubes tickling his bare cheeks. The legendary fire dragon hole, so tight and the friction that makes your dick melt. It took every ounce of Sting's willpower not to blow before he buried himself balls deep.

Sting steeled his resolve, and began to move pulling out to the tip before thrusting back in. His thrusts were powerful, the sound of skin striking skin echoing wildly.

He grunted and groaned, the friction spurring him on. Natsu was drooling, loving every inch of Sting's big dick inside him.

“More More More More More!” he wailed like a mantra. Sting sped up his thrusts, his size pulverizing his sweet spot.

Toes curls and muscles tightened, as the release for the two of them built up. “Natsu gonna cum!”

“Me to, inside do it inside!” the admission pierced Sting's heart. He came with Natsu cumming just a few seconds after him.

Warm seed filled Natsu's body, as his own seed pelted the bed below him. The two dropped, riding the waves of orgasm. Sting wrapped his arms around Natsu. The room smelled of sex, and the two slayers basked in the aroma.

When the two came to, Sting was blushing like mad muttering. “I had sex with Natsu-sama!” over and over.

“You okay Sting?”

“Yeah, are you okay?” Natsu kissed his cheek. “I'm fine, though if you wanted to have sex with me, you should have just asked.”

“You mean it?!” his heart leapt.

“Yeah, let's keep going, no bets.” His inner walls squeezed Sting's dick.

“You got it.” It twisted Natsu around, letting him lay on his back legs up in the air. Their mating continued, Natsu's stamina showing off in spades. Before the day was done Sting's balls were completely drained by the incredible heat and tightness of Natsu Dragneel.

End


End file.
